Waiting For My Demise
by KaNdIkEn
Summary: Mello..what are you doing to Near. Your pocket of regrets is getting bigger Mello...What will you do
1. Chapter 1

Near's POV

I sat their...pain flowing through my body. Hearing Mello's insults flow through my ears. My blood filled with rage hearing this from the scum blonde. I couldn't move, I had no choice but to listen to his negavtive words. I felt the blood running down my body while staining my white clothing.

I rested my head against the wall trying to catch my breathe. I heard Mello pacing around the room. I trembled hearing his footsteps when he walked. I cringed as he stopped and turned to me.

As scared as I was I reluctantly looked up seeing Mello's deep brown eyes staring at me. I could feel a chill go up my spine when the blonde had a smirk on his white face. He looked happy to see the damage he had commited was causing me pain. Mello had won and I had gave into him.

I was to weak to fight back. I could barely even speak. My vision started to blur. I started to sob not caring that Mello would see. The pain he had caused was to much to bare.

"Kill me Mello,"I mumbled. My breathe was heavy as I was gasping for air. He laughed scornfully. I winced in pain feeling his foot push up against my chest.

"Your unworthy of my mercy Nate River,"he said while pushing his foot down harder,"I might as well let you suffer as you had done to me."

He took his foot off of me giving me a kick to the face.

My nose bleed continuously, I heard a ringing in my ears. 'Please let this be god coming to take my lifeless body away' I thought.

I clenched my teeth together trying to not scream as I felt Mello"s gun shoot me with a bullet .

"Cry for me Near," he said in a deep voice that made me shiver. I looked away from his face wishing he were to have killed me already.

"I'm not your slave,"I replied angrily. From that comment I had earned another kick to the face.

"Please stop Mello,"I said innocently,"You dont have to do this."

"Oh yes I do little Near,"he smirked. "You will be the first to go since you attract so much attention, this will cause a big commotion, I will soon eliminate you all one by one. I will take over , I will be the one people fear. I will be the one kids run from when they see me. I will be every childs nightmare. I will be darker than hell. I will destroy all hapiness to this damned world of ours. Kira will be nothing compared to me. He will plead for mercy when I go to kill him. Everyone will obey me , go by my rules, bow down to me." He laughed crazily.

I stared at him confused. Mello has never acted like this,something has got to him, and i'll be the one paying for it first.

My blood boiled as I growled under my breathe. It disgust me that Mello would do such a thing. After being roomates with him at Wammy's house and becoming friends with eachother. Always being together being the best of friends. I guess that meant nothing to him now. Alls he wanted to do was win. He wanted to overpower all of us. Show he is the winner and the rest of us are nothing but scum.

I heard something clanking against the cherry wood floors. I could barely see and I looked at Mello in his hand was a gray,long,iron object...a pipe. I was scared , he raised the pipe to hit me with it. I closed my eyes waiting for the chocoholic blonde to kill me. Hoping it would end quickly I fought the erge to jump up and runaway although that would also lead me to my demise.

"Mello.."

"Yes"

"I hate you"

(BANG)

Normal POV

Mello knelt down and caressed Near's cheek.

"I love you too Nate River's" he gently kissed the younger boy's pink lips and left Near's dead bloody body laying on the floor.

**Please review and no harsh reviews please I really did try !**


	2. Chapter 2

Near's POV

Iron struck my head. My body fell to the ground in pain. Why wasn't I dead? How do I still feel everything? How am I still thinking? My heard hurt as the crimson colored blood stained my snowy white hair. I laid there looking dead . I could still hear Mello speaking but faintly.

"I love you too Nate Rivers,"he said quietly. Something warm touched my cheek as I tried to look dead. Why was Mello like this. He had never done such a thing before. He said he wouldn't hurt me or trick me. He lied ! Their all liers!

Just then I felt something press against my lips. What was he doing? I took a peek quickly to see what it had been. Mello was kissing me! I kept myself from pulling away or slapping him. Although the erge to was going to overwhelm me. Playing dead like a dog isn't so easy especially if your being kissed.

I heard his black boots hit against the floor as he left me half dead laying on the ground. The door finally shut as I heard Mello go outside to his black and white motorcycle. Soon he had left speeding down the road as fast as he could.

Quickly I struggled to get up . I grabbed my white house phone and dialed 911. It took me two times my vision had been messed up.

"911 whats your emergency"

"I'm dead," with that I dropped the phone and fell unconcious .

[Later That Day]

Near's POV

I suddenly awoke as I had heard yelling. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the hospital. I absolutley hate the hospital. Although they must have saved me so I will keep note of that. I saw the door opening but then closing like some one was trying to fight their way through.

"Sir, you musn't go inside right now!" yelled the nurse.

"Shut up I'm going inside now!"he yelled. I saw as he tried pushing through the nurse. I could see a strand of red hair. It was Matt. Then Iheard another voice.

"Miss please just let us through your aggravating him"he said in a calm positive voice. It was L. I would have never expected him to arrive. The nurse finally let the two older boys through with a sigh. Matt was the first to walk (more like run) inside.

"Who was it Near! Who did this!"he yelled furiously. I backed up on the hospital bed as he yelled.

"Please Matthew calm down,"L said,"We are here to help Near not scare him." I sat their twirling a strand of my snowy white hair with my finger. Although I was scared I showed no emotion in my eyes. I looked at a mirror that was placed across the room and I could see myself. I had bandages all over me, my face had bruises on it from being kicked. I trembled as the reflection of my damaged self reminded me of what had happened earlier.L noticed what I was doing.

"Near I promise that will never happen again,"L said worriedly.

"Damn right it won't ,"Matt snapped," I'll snap his neck before that happens."

"No please dont!"I said frantically while interupting Matt's rant. L looked at me suspiciously. He thought for a few seconds then smiled as if he had figured out.

"It won't happen Near we promise right Matthew?" L said while staring at Matt. Matt looked back at L with confused eyes.

"Sure it wont'"he replied with a scowl on his face

I looked at Matt knowing he was angry. I smiled and thanked him with a hug . He soon started to smile also, knowing that I was at least a little happy. I looked at my arm remembering the shot wound.

"It will be fine Near it's taken care of," L smiled.

"Thank you Matt and L," I said . I turned away from the mirror not wanting to see my reflection anymore since the flooding of memories. I managed to throw my legs over the bed hanging them their. Everything was about to change and I knew it. A new evil has arrived and I have lost the first battle already. We have to stop it and I knew... there wasn't going to be a happy ending.

**Please review! I tried really hard - **


	3. Chapter 3

Near's POV

Soon I was out of the hospital on account of Matt yelling at all of the hospital staff to let us leave or he'll shoot. L was disappointed of Matt's actions but was happy that we had been out of the hospital. It smelled of blood,death and cleaner. All the things I would guess hell smelled like. We walked around the parking lot trying to find L's car.

We finally found the jet black car after ten minutes. It looked new and the seating was leather. I got in carefully trying not to hurt myself more with the red-headed boys help. We finally after a couple of minutes had been seated in the car ready to drive.

The air conditioner felt so good . It was a hot and humid day which I hated because I was an albino child. The winter air felt so good on my skin but winter doesn't last for long. Sometimes I wish I lived in Alaska.

My head shot up when I had heard gun shots. Was it Matt?

"Near duck down!"Matt screamed has he pushed my head to the seating. I heard a bullet hit the window making the glass shatter to a million peices. I cringed but didnt speak. With Matt's hand still on my head I took a peek up.

"L!"I screamed. I saw his white t-shirt and jeans stained with red and he wasn't moving. He had been hit by the bullet and had shards of glass in him. Matt covered my mouth .

"Be quiet!"He snapped. I started to sob as Matt looked at L. My Lawli was hurt. I had to help him. I was ready to push Matt to the side and leap for L.

I saw the black and white motorcycle leaving quickly and people started rushing to where we were. Millions of people were yelling and asking if we had been hurt or shot. I pushed Matt away from me and jumped out of the car. I pushed everyone out of my way running as fast as I possibly could.

"Mello," I screamed,"Mello!" I kept running for the motorcycle although I knew I would never be able to catch up to it.

My legs started to weaken I was tired of running I was hurting but I continued . I tried as much as I could, gasping for air. My feet started to hurt as they hit the concrete. I soon finally gave up.

"Dammit Mello!" I cried , why was Mello being like this ? I was confused,scared, and a little angry. I sat there on my knees panting. I got up still tired and I turned around.

"NEAR!"I heard Matt scream and then I looked behind me. My eyes widened and I stepped back quickly and tripped backwards. Before I could speak a rag was put over my face and I passed out.

[Later that day]

I woke up I couldnt see anything. The room was pitch black. It was hot as hell and I was tired. I tried to move but my hands had been handcuffed to the wall.

Where was I?I thought. I looked over I could barely tell but I thought I had seen another body handcuffed to the wall too. I tried to get a closer look but I couldn't.

Dammit I thought to myself. I struggled to get out, pulling as hard as I could on the chains. I tried to stand myself up but I kept falling. I sat for a minute trying to think.

After thirty or so minutes I heard a big medal door open and gothic style boots hitting the floor. What the hell, I thought. I scooted back as far as I could against the wall. As scared as I was I was still suspicious I looked closer.

"Mello?"I questioned

" Hey lil Near," he said laughing.

I growled at the blonde and gave him a nasty stare. Although it was probably to dark for him to see. My skin looked gray in the darkness of the room as I thought about how i wish i wasn't there at the moment. Sweat dripped off my head as I had wished for a magical air conditioner to appear also.

"What do you want Near,"he asked annoyed. Mello had an attitude that was pretty obvious.

"You know what I want,"I replied hatefully,"I want out of this shit hole right now!" I yelled.

"Your so mean Near, you hurt my feelings"he said with sarcasm. If I knew Mello he would probably be smirking right now. I was tired of this, tired of being hand cuffed to the wall. Tired of being hurt and tired of Mello.

"Screw your feelings I want out NOW!" I felt a hand suddenly run down my face.

"No need to cry Near besides I thought you loved seeing your Nii-chan, but now you act like your angry at him,"

I...I was crying? I hadnt noticed but a river of tears have been flowing down my eyes constantly. I hated crying, especially if it was in front of Mello. My Nii-chan as I called him. Not so much of a brother now huh? I yanked at the chains again.

"Hell yea im angry,"I spat at him. I held back the tears barely. I could still feel his warm palm on my face. I tried holding my tears it was impossible.

I busted out crying right in front of him. "Nii-chan im sorry please forgive me,"I couldnt stop the words spilling out of my mouth most of them were nonsense and just my simple emotions taking over.

"Does Near still hate Nii-chan," Mello asked politely

"No never I can't hate my Nii-chan!" Mello was smiling he slowly turned around and walked out of the pitch black room. He knew he had won another battle. Just how far was he going to take this...

When he left I mumbled to myself,"I could never hate my Nii-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

╔════════╗

║ÐEatнηΘ†E║

║████████║

║████████║  
╚════════╝

Nears POV

Waking up I found myself in my house laying on the brown leather couch. It didnt seem real.. it couldnt be. Where was Mello? Where was the handcuffs? Sitting up i looked around and found no clues of Mello bringing me here. Maybe it was a dream... Lawli! I picked up the old house phone calling the detective who answered after a few rings.

"Hello? " he said. He sounded fine like nothing had ever happened. I looked at the phone. Had I gone mad?

"Hello? Near?You there?"

"Oh uh yea ."

"Are you okay? Whe we got you home we didn't know what to do so we let you sleep"

"How did you get me home?"

"My car don't you remember?"he replied I could tell the sweetaholic was eating like always I never understood how he kept his shape. I've never seen the skinny boy exercise,

"No"

"We got you in and you passed out on Matts lap, it was quiet cute honestly. It made goggle head blush"he snickered.

"Really?"

"Getting quiet excited aren't we"

"No!" Behind the phone my white face had a light pink tint to it. I had never liked Matt in that way..I think . We were close but not in that sort of way. I hung up on Lawli forgetting my manners to at least say good bye. I guess it was a dream but still something told me it wasn't. I thought to call the red head but I know he would be playing video games to relieve his stress.

I could't believe how much Matt had cared for me. Thinking of all the things hes done kind of makes me feel bad. I changed into normal clothing. It's been a while since ive gone out. I still had the bandages but i didn't care who saw. I had nothing to hide. It was starting to col down outside. I looked at the time on the oven 9:00 p.m.

It was late but i didn't care. Ive been in my house for way to long. I dont evevn remember what the sky looks like. Walking out I saw my annoying blonde neighbor... Misa. I stayed out of sight.. She always wanted to start a conversation that usually lasted for an hour or until you were getting out of her bed to call a cab. She had broken up with Light claiming he ever gave her much attention . Now shes gone into complete whore mode.

I decided to go to the coffee shop. Lawli used to take me here we would listen to music as he stacked his sugar cubes. Finally arriving i opened the door hearing someone starting a song on the piano i didnt take notice to who was singing and ordered a cup of coffee with milk. I payed the man and went and found my seat. The depressing music made my heart sink as he started to sing.

_"__I have fallen to my knees  
As I sing a lullaby of pain  
I'm feeling broken in my melody  
As I sing to help the tears go away"_

The voice sounded familiar to me. It was so beautiful and calming. Like how you would sing a child asleep. The piano sounded soothing .__

Then I remember the pledge you made to me"

I looked over my shoulder to look at the performer. His cherry red hair made my eyes widen. He hadn't noticed me. He was staring at the piano keys. _  
_

_"I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime"_

"Matt!" I whispered to myself. He flipped his hair moving it out of his face. I could see the goggles hanging around his neck.__

"Will you help me fall apart  
Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm  
And you show me how to grow  
Through the change"

I've never heard the boy sound this depressing. I never expected him to be in a place like this. He probably would call it lame.__

I still remember the pledge you made to me

He turned his head looking at the crowd. I twirled my hair around my fingers nervously as my eyes met his. He hesitated then looked away focusing on his song .

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside_

__I was amazed at how wonderful it was. I had never heard him sing he didnt seem like the type of person.

_And I am comforted  
To know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

He was embarassed I could tell as he pressed each individual key. I left my unfinished cup and exited the coffee shop before it ended and I started heading home. __

I know you're always there  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
Looking back at me  
I know that you can see my heart  
is holding to the promise of a lifetime... 


End file.
